nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Vita
| gender = Female | species = is a::Wolkenritter | homeworld = origin::Ancient Belka (?) | born = Ancient Belkan Era Officially: 0057 | relatives = Yagami family | affiliations = member of::Capital Air Force, 1321th Squadron (pre-''StrikerS'') Training Corps (StrikerS) member of::Riot Force 6 (StrikerS) member of::Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps (ViVid) member of::Special Duty Section 6 (Force) | occupation = StarS Squad Sub-Commander | rank = Second Lieutenant (StrikerS) | magic_system = magic system::Ancient Belka | magic_color = magic color::Red | magic_rank = mage rank::AAA+; Air[http://nanoha.julynet.jp/?%CB%E2%CB%A1%2FStrikerS#t86327bb Mage ranks in StrikerS] on the Japanese Nanoha wiki. | device = Graf Eisen War Hammer (Force)Magical Chronicle Lyrical Nanoha Force NEXT, Design 04. | name_ja = ヴィータ | name_romaji = Vīta | first = | voices = (Japanese) (English) }} is a character in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, voiced by . She appears in neither the previous series Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor the later story Triangle Heart, but she does appear in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Vita is one of the Wolkenritter, a creation of the Book of Darkness. She is the most devoted of the four to Hayate Yagami, their mistress. Vita's weapon is a mallet called Graf Eisen, and as a magical creation, she has no familiar. Names Vita is named for the and, like all Wolkenritter, doesn't have a surname. Additionally, she has two titles from her Wolkenritter past: , referring to Graf Eisen, and . Appearance Vita is visually the youngest of the Wolkenritter, appearing to be approximately 8 years old in A's. This would make her 14 and 18 in A's epilogue and StrikerS, respectively, but as a magical construct, she ages very slowly over the years. Thus, she still appears as a child in Force, despite being officially 24 years old. De facto her centuries-long service as the guardian of the Book of Darkness places her among the oldest living individuals in the entire Nanoha universe. Physically, she is a small red-headed girl with diminished height. She wears her hair in two queues that trail behind her head. The length of these queues seems to vary depending on what series she's in. When not wearing her barrier jacket, Vita is generally seen wearing Gothic-lolita attire in A's and the standard TSAB uniform in StrikerS Vita's appearance and abilities (as well as the name of her Device) recall the of , with her Schwalbe Fliegen being similar to its Heavy Claymore attack and Raketen Hammer resembling its Revolver Stake. Graf Eisen's forms also contain references to and . Vita in A's residence::Earth Vita enters A's on a hunt with Zafira for strong Linker Cores to absorb into the Book of Darkness. She targets Nanoha Takamachi, which she deems to be a juicy target, unlike the usual TSAB "redshirts" which can barely fill up a single page of the Book of Darkness. Later, she's shows some strong dislikes toward her until near the end of the series (possibly due to acknowledging her as a potential threat to the Wolkenritter's efforts in filling up the Book of Darkness), which may have driven her to intentionally call Nanoha "Nantoka" (Japanese: "Something-or-Other"). Even after the series end, she's still sometimes drove her anger toward her, like when Signum taunted her that she "scared to be lose in front of her master", when she refused Signum's advance to put up a group-mock battle training. Nanoha puts up a decent fight, but Vita tilts the deck with two cartridges and manages to overpower her, obtaining a power superiority so vast that she heavily damaged the Raising Heart. However, before she could get the Linker Core, Fate Testarossa and Yūno Scrya come to the rescue. Vita fights them off with her fellow Wolkenritter, Signum and Shamal, and they declare themselves enemies. The battle ends with Shamal finally managing to get Nanoha's Linker Core and Nanoha breaking Vita's barrier. Vita fights for the sake of protecting their mistress, Hayate, whom she is completely dedicated to. The Wolkenritter attack mages to steal their Linker Cores, their sources of magic, to fill the 666 pages of the Book of Darkness with this power before it saps any more of Hayate's and she becomes fully paralyzed. They continue to obtain Linker Cores and fight off interference from the Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB), mainly Fate and Nanoha, while they try to keep Hayate from knowing that they are stealing magic for pages; she has told them that as long as she is mistress of the Book, she will not allow anyone to be harmed over it. The Wolkenritter, especially Vita, are determined to save Hayate even if it means going against her wishes. What the Wolkenritter don't know about Hayate is that the Book of Darkness, once completed, may stop sapping her Linker Core for pages, but that does not mean that it will stop hurting her or undo its damage. In fact, the master of the Book dies upon its completion. Vita is the first to recognize that something may be wrong with what they are doing and that they have forgotten something very important, but her devotion to Hayate keeps her fighting for Linker Cores regardless. Just before the Book of Darkness is completed, Suzuka Tsukimura brings Nanoha, Alisa, and Fate to visit Hayate in the hospital while the Wolkenritter are there. The warring groups recognize each other and their shared wish at once, and meet on the roof of the hospital. Nanoha and Fate try to tell the Wolkenritter about what will happen to Hayate, but their confrontation is cut short by both the interference of two masked men and the completion of the Book of Darkness with the Linker Cores of the Wolkenritter themselves. The masked men are actually women, Aria and Lotte Liese, who frame Nanoha and Fate for the death of Vita and the others. Hayate screams in horror for all of this to stop and is taken over by the will of the Book of Darkness, becoming the fearsome, possessed woman inside of it just as the real duo escapes their prison. Meanwhile, Vita's spirit is trapped inside the Book of Darkness with the others. When Hayate rejects her own wish of vengeance, she reprograms the entire Book, but a virus still remains inside, the one that caused the evil aspect of the Book in the first place. Hayate awakens the spirit of Vita and her friends inside the book of Darkness, and she decides to join the fight against the automated defence program that Hayate describes as "the 'darkness' in the Book of Darkness". Vita finally recognizes Nanoha as an equal, though she won't admit it, and calls her by her real name. In an epilogue taking place six years later, Vita is officially 14 years old, and still lives with the other Wolkenritter and Hayate, posing as Hayate's sister. Vita in the manga The two manga series each add a number of short chapters that supplement the latter two anime series. These chapters details the actions and thoughts of various characters at different points before, during or after the anime series. Vita is still an eternal child, living with Hayate. It has been mentioned in the manga, however, that she may use transformation magic (presumably, some form of Adult Mode) to appear older. Also, Vita is at times haunted by memories of a mission that she and Nanoha participated in that nearly ended in the death of Nanoha. In the TV series, episode 9 of StrikerS, it is explained that it happened two years after the winter when she joined the Bureau. Vita and Nanoha were on a recon mission when an unknown unit attacked them. Nanoha was able to defeat it, as it was rather weak. But because she had been using the catridge system for two years, the strain on her body built up. When she was fighting that unit, her body couldn't take it anymore. She was hospitalized for a time. She was told she probably wouldn't be able to fly or even walk. However she was able to recover after a time and continued working with the TSAB. In Chapter 2 of the StrikerS manga, it was revealed that Vita was actually the first to notice Nanoha's weakening condition upon their deployment but did nothing about it, making her feel paricularly guilty for what happened afterward. Vita in StrikerS residence::Mid-Childa Four years after the A's epilogue, Second Lieutenant Vita is sub-commander of the Stars Squad in the TSAB, working directly under Nanoha, who, in turn, obeys Hayate. She and the other Wolkenritter were kept close to Hayate and each other (Shamal and Zafira are support, Signum is with the Lightning Squad) because they work most effectively as a team. In this season, Vita shows that she is still hurt emotionally from the times she couldn't be there for Hayate and Nanoha, and will go to extreme levels to protect them. As portrayed in episode 22, taking down the Gadget Drones which she recognizes to be the ones who hurt Nanoha and in episode 25 (after being stabbed through the back), Vita broke her device, Graf Eisen, while desperately trying to destroy the main engine of the Saint's Cradle controlled by Scaglietti and his Combat Cyborgs. As she falls, she apologizes to Nanoha and Hayate (basically all her of comrades) for failing. Hayate then comes to the scene, telling her that there is nothing to apologize about because there is nothing in the world that the knight Vita and Graf Eisen cannot destroy. At this point, it becomes apparent that she inflicted just enough damage upon the engine for it to slowly start falling apart. Like Signum, she has demonstrated the ability to enter uses::Unison with Reinforce II, though her synchronization with her isn't as good as Hayate's. In ViVid Vita only has minor appearance in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid initially, say, receiving a picture of Vivio and her friends in the first chapter, and appearing slightly in the introduction of Asteion as well as Miura. However, Vita is the main character of the special chapter (Memory;ex), which covers not only the recent lives of Yagami and Takamachi families, but also the past times of the Wolkenritter and the emperors in the Ancient Belkan ages. At the beginning of the chapter, she appears to now be a member of Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps alongside Nanoha. In Force Vita appears in the prologue chapter of appears in::Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force, discussing "a new riot" with Reinforce Zwei. She is then mentioned (but not shown) in chapter 5 as the one who tested the countermeasures to the "Zero Effect". Vita enters the story proper in chapter 7, when the member of::Special Duty Section 6 on residence::Vaizen receives news that Signum has engaged Cypha of Hückebein in battle on Ruwella, before her AEC Armament was ready. Shocked, Vita contacts Rein, who tells her that Teana and Fate are already on the way. Vita rushes to help, mentioning her own CW-AEC03X War Hammer, while Nanoha is summoned, as well. She and Nanoha are later seen on top of the Wolfram's bridge, as it is chasing the Esquad Hückebein airship. The two of them act as the vessel's alternate "main cannons". After the Augusto (the Wolfram's main weapon) deals little damage to the enemy vessel (due to the magic-disrupting effect utilized by the Hückebein), Nanoha and Vita, codenamed Aggressor 1 and 2, respectively, are ordered by Hayate to attack the Hückebein using their newly-acquired AEC equipment. Nanoha fires first, followed by Vita, and their combo attacks hamper the Hückebein vessel somewhat, allowing the Wolfram to not only catch up but also to send in Fate, Erio, and Subaru to infiltrate it through the hull breach. When Stella assumes control over the ship to accelerate the repairs and seals the infiltration team inside, Vita and Nanoha continue bombardment, with Vita flying in closer to the enemy ship to deal more damage. However, when Thoma's Divide Zero Eclipse area-of-effect attack is activated, she loses most of her flight capability and has to retreat back to the Wolfram. After recovering her bearings, Via then rendevouzed with Hayate on top of the Wolfram, protecting her mistress from the Huckebein attacks. She is then instructed by Hayate to make the final preparations as she (Hayate) redies Heimdall. Powers Vita is a skilled aerial mage and uses uses::telepathy as all Belka magic system practitioners. Her Device, Graf Eisen, speaks German, such as when it reloads cartridges ("Nachladen") or uses one up ("Explosion"), as well as approaching targets ("Gegenstand kommt nah"). Tranformation Vita performs a group transformation with Signum and Shamal, or simply transforms into her combat gear. Knight Armour Vita's armour is a red -style dress with black frills and yellow ribbons, a large red hat with plush rabbit heads, and black and red boots. Spells Gallery Trivia * Vita bears some resemblance to , the Norse god of thunder. Like Thor, Vita is a brash redheaded fighter who wields a hammer that changes size appropriate to the situation. * Vita has several references to Kyosuke Nanbu from Super Robot Wars series, although not as blatant as Signum towards Lamia Loveless. Her Device Graf Eisen shares one word with Kyosuke's default mecha Alt Eisen. And like both Kyosuke and Alt Eisen, Vita's primary color is red. The spell Schwalbefliegen that Vita occasionally uses also bears a striking similarity in visual with one of Alt Eisen's attacks, the Claymore. References Category:Characters